Various optical devices on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted have been conventionally used. The optical unit includes a shake correction drive mechanism structured to swing the optical module for correcting a shake in order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of hand and a swing. This type of optical unit with a shake correction function is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-64501. An optical unit with a shake correction function described in the Patent Literature includes a gimbal mechanism disposed between a movable body and a fixed body as a support mechanism for swingably supporting the movable body on which an optical module is mounted with respect to a case (fixed body).
An optical unit with a shake correction function is desirable that, in a stationary state that a shake correction drive mechanism is not driven, a deviation (stationary tilt) between an optical axis of an imaging element provided on a fixed body and an optical axis of an optical system provided in a movable body is small. Further, in a case that members which structure an optical system are divided into the movable body side and the fixed body side, a deviation of an attitude of the movable body in a stationary state that a shake correction is not performed with respect to the fixed body also affects performance of the optical system itself in addition to a degree of the deviation of the optical axis. Therefore, it is desirable to perform a tilt adjustment of the movable body with respect to the fixed body with a high degree of accuracy in a stationary state that a shake correction is not performed.
The optical unit with a shake correction function described in the Patent Literature includes a plate-shaped spring (elastic support member) which is attached between the movable body and the fixed body in addition to a gimbal mechanism swingably supporting the movable body on which an optical module is mounted. In this case, an attitude of the movable body in a stationary state is determined by the plate-shaped spring. The plate-shaped spring is provided with a fixed body side fixing part which is fixed to the fixed body and a movable body side fixing part which is fixed to the movable body, and the movable body side fixing part is structured so that an attaching position of the movable body is capable of being adjusted. Specifically, there is a gap space between the movable body side fixing part and the movable body and thus the movable body can be moved within a range of the gap space to adjust the attaching position of the movable body. In this structure, in order to reduce a deviation between an attitude of the movable body and an attitude of the fixed body in a stationary state, it is required that a tilt adjustment of the movable body is performed with a high degree of accuracy when the movable body is to be fixed to the plate-shaped spring.